Break the Mirror's Boundary! Ichigo's Captivity
Break the Mirror's Boundary! Ichigo's Captivity is the one hundred seventy-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki faces off against the assassin Hanza Nukui. Summary Hanza Nukui asks Gyōkaku Kumoi why he allowed Rurichiyo Kasumiōji to return to the Human World with Ichigo. Kumoi explains that if they act rashly, they will be discovered by the Gotei 13, which is the last thing they want. Kumoi gives Hanza a Bakkōtō and after it binds itself to Hanza's arm, Kumoi orders him to go to the Human World and kill Rurichiyo, as well as anyone else who gets in the way. Meanwhile, Shū Kannogi, who is sitting by the window, wonders what Rurichiyo is doing. He then receives a summons from Kumoi. In the Human World, Ririn and the other Mod-Souls argue with Enryū, refusing to let them enter Urahara's Shop. Rurichiyo is playing with Jinta Hanakari & Ururu Tsumugiya, as Ichigo talks with Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke Urahara, Yasutora Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kenryū, and Uryū Ishida. Ichigo mentions that they got back unharmed, without any surprise attacks. This leads Uryū to suspect that they will be attacked in Karakura Town and Urahara agrees with him. That night, Hanza and the other assassins arrive in Karakura Town, and Hanza reveals that he wishes to see how good Ichigo really is. While walking home, Ichigo and the others sense the Reiatsu of the assassins. Ichigo tells Rukia and Orihime to escort Rurichiyo home, while he investigates the Reiatsu with Sado and Uryū. Back in Soul Society, Kumoi announces to the other members of the Kasumiōji Clan that he wishes to make Shū the head of the family. This is met with resistance by three members who oppose the idea, which angers Kumoi. So Kumoi rephrases his statement and says that he only wants to make Shū the temporary leader, until Rurichiyo returns. However, this too is opposed by the other clan members, who state that the family has been led by a female since ancient times. This statement irritates Kumoi even further and he leaves the room. Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū sense the enemy spreading out, so they decide to split up and try to cut them off before they get to Rurichiyo. Ichigo is the first to be confronted, facing off against Hanza. Meanwhile, Uryū and Sado have their hands full dealing with some of the other assassins, while Rukia and the others fend off four more assassins. Ichigo and Hanza begin to fight, and Ichigo recognizes the Bakkōtō Hanza is using, mistakenly calling it a Zanpakutō. Confused as to why two people possess the same Zanpakutō, Ichigo demands some answers, but Hanza deftly refuses. Hanza's Reiryoku increases, as his Bakkōtō engulfs more of his arm. Remembering the sword's power from his last battle, Ichigo shields the attack, but underestimates Hanza's strength and is trapped. In Soul Society, some Kasumiōji members have decided that Kumoi is trying to take over the clan, so he must be arrested. However, the lights in the room go out and they are killed by several assassins. Back in Karakura Town, Uryū, Sado, Rukia, and Orihime are having difficulty dealing with the powerful assassins, mostly due to being outnumbered. Ichigo finds himself paralyzed, trapped in an unusual dimension. Hanza smugly tells him not to bother trying to move, saying that his mind has been trapped by his Bakkōtō's ability. Hanza explains that his blade is different from the last time Ichigo saw it and that its strength varies depending on how much spirit energy it is given to feed on. Hanza declares that he will kill Ichigo, but Ichigo begins to resist the Bakkōtō's powers. Hanza decides to attack Ichigo before he can completely break free, but Ichigo is saved by the intervention of Yoruichi. Hanza wishes to continue fighting, but Yoruichi tells him he should reconsider, since his subordinates have been defeated. Elsewhere, Sado and the others have successfully beaten the other assassins. Hanza realizes his loss and retreats. Back in Soul Society, the Kasumiōji Clan meets again. However, many of the members are missing, particularly those who spoke out against Kumoi. Kumoi happily declares Shū the 18th head of the family, to which the others bow in response. However, Shū doesn't seem to be happy about this new development. Arrancar Encyclopedia Szayelaporro Granz is seen discussing the Fracción, explaining that the Espada may choose them at will to become their subordinates. He goes on to say that the number of Fracción each Espada has varies, commenting upon the unique nature of his own Fracción, who are seen jumping around in the background. He says that he can heal himself by eating his Fracción, as Gin Ichimaru walks in, claiming that he can't take over his segment. Szayelaporro offers his Fracción to Gin, who says that he doesn't eat raw meat. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Battle of the Kasumiōji Assassins (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bakkōtō used: * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes